darkside
by yelrak
Summary: Ils ont une nuit pour tout changer, pour trouver un sens à ce qui n'en a jamais eu, pour trouver ce qu'ils ne savent même pas encore chercher. Ils sont deux, et ne connaissent que ce monde trop bruyant dans lequel ils n'ont pas leur place. L'un dessine, l'autre souffle le verre. C'est leur nuit.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Ca fait quelques temps que j'ai envie de poster ce petit début de quelque chose. Premièrement parce que j'aime bien l'idée que je me fais de cette histoire, deuxièmement parce que ça maintenant quelques temps que je ne poste plus rien, et je vais être honnête, ça me manque. _

_C'est donc un nouvel UA. Les personnages, en l'occurrence Blaine et Kurt, auront subit quelques changements comparé à ceux de la série, mais rien d'aussi outrant que mon Kurt hétéro de Gone yesterday ! _

_Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publierai, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances, mais si vous me connaissez vous savez que la ponctualité n'est pas mon fort ! _

_J'espère que vous aimerait cette aventure dans laquelle je vous embarque, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! _

_Enjoy ! Yelrak. _

On arrivait au moment de la nuit préféré de Kurt, celui où les minutes s'étirent pour devenir des heures, et où le bleu foncé du ciel s'intensifie pour devenir du noir. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en rendre compte, dans le tunnel désaffecté où il se trouvait.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait plus que la nuit, c'était ça, ce bruit si particulier que produisait sa bombe de peinture lorsqu'il effectuait une pression dessus. Il aimait l'odeur entêtante de la peinture, les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans les doigts et les bras. Il aimait être une créature de la nuit, invisible et indomptable. Il aimait se sentir invincible.

D'un regard expert, d'une durée d'à peine quelques secondes, peut-être même moins, il vérifia les alentours pour ce qui paraissait être la centième fois de la soirée. Ou de la matinée. Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, c'était sans conteste l'assurance soudaine dont il faisait preuve, dès lors qu'il avait de la peinture sous les doigts. Ces gestes ne trahissaient aucune hésitation. Il savait où placer le bleu, le vert, et toutes les autres couleurs. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dessiner, et il savait aussi que le résultat, serait totalement différent, tant par les irrégularités du mur que par le simple fait d'être ainsi réel. Il savait qu'il devait prendre la sensation d'euphorie qui l'assaillait, et l'amplifier le plus possible, jusqu'à la décupler et alors donner un sens à sa vie, pour ces quelques heures qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, et aux murs de la ville de Lima.

Parce qu'il savait plus que tout que dès qu'il poserait sa bombe, et dès que le soleil se remettrait à briller, alors il reviendrait ce garçon un peu perdu autour de qui le monde semblait tournoyer beaucoup trop vite.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'y pensait pas. Il n'y avait plus que sa colère, sa haine, sa solitude, sa tristesse, son désespoir, et toutes ses émotions plus ou moins contradictoires qui se déchainaient en lui, maintenant étalées sur le mur.

Il donna un dernier coup de bombe et se dit qu'il avait terminé. En fait, non, il sut qu'il avait terminé, un mélange d'intuition et d'habitude, peut-être.

Il se recula un peu pour observer son dessin dans sa globalité. Il avait eut cette image dans la tête la journée entière, cet oiseau qui ressemblait à un aigle, allongé sur un sol d'herbe tendre, sous un ciel entièrement bleu. Il avait imaginé l'oiseau endormis, mais Kurt se rendit compte qu'il paraissait mort.

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait. Le résultat aurait pu être beau, si il n'y avait pas eut ce quelque chose de manquant. Le bleu était bien, le brun et le blanc des plumes de l'oiseau aussi, mais le vert… Ca n'allait pas du tout.

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé, ce vert si particulier qu'il avait passé les derniers mois à chercher. Ce vert qui vous déchire de l'intérieur, en y laissant une trace indélébile.

-Pas mal.

Kurt eut un sursaut et se retourna d'un bond. Devant lui, avec un sourire narquois, se tenait un grand garçon, qui paraissait faire un peu plus que son âge, et qu'il n'eut pas de peine à reconnaitre malgré la pénombre.

-Puck. Tu m'as fait peur.

-J'ai vu ça. Tu devrais te détendre, la mairie a autorisé les tags dans cette partie de la ville.

Kurt ne répondit rien, balayant cette remarque d'un haussement d'épaule. Tandis que son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, il s'écarta un peu pour laisser son ami juger de son dessin.

Puck était le seul à être au courant des activités nocturne de Kurt. Et pour cause, étant à l'origine de l'idée. Ils s'étaient lancés dans cette aventure comme ils avaient toujours tout fait, ensembles. Kurt dessinait, Puck écrivait.

-Il est mort ? demanda le plus grand des deux.

-J'en sais rien.

Puck hocha la tête. Il s'était penché pour ramasser une bombe de peinture noir et la passait maintenant d'une main à l''autre, comme si il méditait. Kurt était habitué à ce genre d'attitude, et respectait en silence la réflexion de son ami.

-Ca me plait bien, fit-il finalement.

Et en quelques mouvements du bras, il écrivit dans ce morceau de ciel limpide perdu dans la nuit de Lima le mot «Indécision.».

Kurt se sentit sourire malgré lui, Encore une fois, Puck avait su mettre un mot sur ses idées.

-Pas mal, dit-il à son tour.

Il se baissa pour ramasser son sac à dos et ses bombes et sans un mot de plus, les deux amis remirent leur capuche noir sur leurs têtes et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, cote à coté.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde : Voilà mon chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews et follows, vous connaissez la chanson, mais vraiment, ça me fait super plaisir ! _

_Un merci tout particulier à Maeli'claire, pour tout ce dont tu te doutes._

_Je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! _

_Enjoy !Yelrak. _

Blaine pressait le pas. Il n'aimait pas rentrer chez lui si tard dans la nuit. Ce jour-là, il avait été retenu à l'atelier, fasciné par cette façon qu'avait le verre de gonfler, de se dilater et de prendre des couleurs selon la manière dont on le faisait chauffer.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui plairait de souffler le verre. Les garçons de son école aimaient le football, ou la lutte. Lui, il pouvait passer des heures enfermé dans l'atelier de Al, le propriétaire de la petite boutique où il travaillait, et le regarder, à s'en crever les yeux, à faire arrêter le temps, à devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de peut-être mieux.

Cela dit, les autres garçons de son école aimaient aussi les filles. Et ce n'était pas non plus son cas.

Il arriva à l'entrée d'un ancien tunnel et hésita un instant. S'il prenait ce chemin, il serait peut-être chez lui à temps pour éviter les représailles de sa mère.

Il resta cependant planter sur ses jambes, devant la bouche grande ouverte de ce monstre mal fréquenté. L'idée même d'y mettre les pieds le terrorisait.

Malgré tout, il réussit à se convaincre de prendre le raccourci en se répétant une phrase qu'Al lui avait dit, une fois : «Comme dirait Eleanor Roosevelt, il faut faire au moins une chose par jour qui nous terrifie.». Blaine n'était pas certain de vouloir prendre Eleanor Roosevelt pour modèle, mais peut-être avait-elle raison sur ce coup.

Il se mit à marcher aussi vite qu'il est possible de le faire sans courir. Ce qui lui rappela autre chose qu'Al avait dit : « Le vrai courage, c'est d'être courageux, précisément quand on ne l'est pas. ». Il ne se souvenait plus de qui avait dit ça en premier, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Tout à coup il s'arrêta. Quelque chose sur le mur avait attiré son regard au milieu des centaines de graffitis du tunnel. Il regarda la grande flaque bleue, qui semblait ne pas être à sa place en plissant les yeux.

Quand il prit son téléphone pour éclairer le tag dans son ensemble, il eut la sensation de recevoir un coup dans le ventre.

C'était lui. Il avait reconnut sa façon de peindre, le tracé impeccable de chaque ligne, les couleurs qui même mal éclairée était extraordinaires, et surtout, bien sur, ce talent, transcendant, transpirant de chaque millimètres du pan de mur, ce talent inconditionnel, si particulier, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son Artiste.

Il regarda l'oiseau, allongé paisiblement, paraissant hésiter entre deux-mondes, entre vie et mort, et se sentit pour un moment déstabilisé. Il était devenu ce petit être de plume et de chair, étendue dans l'herbe douce, sous un ciel bleu transparent. Il tendit la main pour l'effleurer, ce ciel, et un petit morceau lui resta sur le bout du doigt.

Il savait que c'était ce mystérieux tagueur recouvrant de ses peintures les murs de Lima qui avait fait ce dessin, et que c'était l'autre, celui qui écrivait des textes parlant d'amour aux alentours du skate-parc qui avait inscrit «Indécision.» dans le ciel.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur une de ses œuvres, Blaine se mit à rêver. Il s'imaginait un garçon, plus vieux que lui d'un an, deux tout au plus, une silhouette noire et presque impossible à distinguer dans la nuit, avec des taches de peintures sur les doigts et dans les cheveux –noirs, en bataille.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais c'était si beau.

Finalement, il reprit ses esprits, et composa rapidement le seul numéro qu'il connaissait mieux que le sien.

Il croisa les doigts pour que son amie ne dorme pas déjà. Il était bientôt une heure du matin.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, il entendit enfin le déclic familier du téléphone décroché.

-Allo ? Blaine ?retentit la voix endormie de Rachel.

-Rachel, j'en ai trouvé un nouveau.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Il attendit patiemment que son amie comprenne. Il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas le faire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était sa cette fascination étrange pour les tags de ces deux inconnus.

-Où ça ?

Il pouvait presque la voir, parfaitement réveillée maintenant, dans son pyjama rose bonbon à cœur, assise sur son grand lit.

-Dans le tunnel.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme se tût. Blaine gardait les yeux fixé sur l'oiseau du tag, comme si il y avait un risque qu'il s'envole s'il le lâchait du regard.

-Ne bouge pas. J'arrive.

Blaine sourit. Il espérait que Rachel dise ça.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde ! Je vous passe mon couplet sur l'angine virale, et vous laisse de suite avec le chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Enjoy !Yelrak. _

-Il caille !

C'était vrai. Et c'était d'ailleurs la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Kurt passait ses journées dehors en ce moment. Autrement, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

-On nous a coupé le gaz.

-Ca craint mec, dit simplement Puck.

Kurt ne répondit rien et le regarda s'asseoir sur le canapé un peu miteux de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son père. Il ne dit rien non plus sur l'habitude de Puck de finir presque toutes ses phrases par «mec», ni quand son ami posa ses baskets sales sur la table basse, qui servait aussi de table à manger.

-Si tu viens de découvrir que ça craignait d'être pauvre, je retire toutes les fois où je t'ai dit que tu étais intelligent.

Et, à la surprise de la plupart des gens, ça faisait beaucoup de fois.

-Hé ! Je suis intelligent. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu n'es pas pauvre, juste un peu à sec.

Kurt s'assit à coté de son ami. Il ne s'était pas laver les mains, ses doigts étaient encore parsemés de peinture. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. C'était un morceau de lui qu'il ne laissait personne autre que Puck entrevoir.

-Et la différence, c'est quoi ?

-La différence c'est que si t'étais pauvre tu ne dépenserais pas tout ton fric en peinture.

-C'est des conneries. Même en vivant sous un pont je peindrais.

Puck ne dit rien, parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai.

Il ne lui demanda pas si son père était sortit de son lit aujourd'hui. C'était une question qu'il avait arrêté de poser en se rendant compte que la réponse était toujours non. Ca le rendait un peu triste.

Il aimait bien Burt. Enfin, il aimait les quelques mots qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer. Il aimait son appartement sans dessus dessous. Il aimait cette oasis de paix que lui offrait ce vieil homme fatigué par la mort de sa femme, des années plus tôt.

Il aurait bien aimé connaitre Kurt avant, juste pour pouvoir comparer. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'il change. Il aimait bien Kurt, pour tout ce qu'il n'était plus, et tout ce qu'il aurait le pouvoir d'être, et surtout pour ce qu'il était. Il aimait sa façon de peindre des cœurs un peu partout, et il aimait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de cœur de Saint Valentin, mais des cœurs humains, des réseaux entiers de veines et d'artères qui semblaient palpiter sur les murs, il aimait la façon dont il lisait toujours ses textes avec beaucoup de sérieux, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, et il aimait sa manière si particulière de se déconnecter de monde, et de conserver un silence impérial, seulement perturbés par sa respiration lente et régulière.

-Tu sais ce qui craint pour de vrai ?finit par dire Kurt.

Puck fit non de la tête, même si au final il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre. Cette lueur dans les yeux bleus de Kurt, c'était celle qu'il avait toujours quand la vie l'étouffait un peu trop et que même la peinture n'y changeait rien, quand il voulait changer son destin, donner du sens à ce qui n'en avait aucun.

Il se doutait aussi de comment allait finir la soirée, avec un Kurt un peu trop bourré qui lui expliquait en long et en large en quoi la vie craignait, parce qu'une fois encore, rien ne se serait passé.

-C'est qu'on soit un samedi soir et qu'on reste chez moi à rien glander

Il soupira et le regarda se lever d'un bond et attraper ses clefs sur la table basse.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Il est plus d'une heure du mat'.

S'il protestait, c'était juste pour la forme, parce qu'en même temps il se levait et suivait Kurt dans le couloir. Les deux garçons savaient tous les deux que quoiqu'il se passe, ou qu'il ne se passe pas, ils resteraient ensemble, toujours, coincés dans cette relation d'amitié inconditionnelle que personne n'avait l'air de vraiment saisir. Et ils savaient aussi tous les deux que ça leur allait.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Kurt se sentit mieux. Le temps était bien, et la nuit était belle. Et pour la première fois, il se mit à croire que peut-être cette nuit, vraiment, quelque chose changerait.

_Prochain chapitre : demain, pour compensé mon retard et égayer ma journée de bac blanc ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! Comme promis, le chapitre ! _

_Comme je pars en vacances, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre du moment où je pourrais publier, mais je me débrouillerais ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Merci Maeli'claire, encore, et encore, et il faut croire que tu m'as porté chance, je ne l'ai pas (trop) foiré haha ! _

_Enjoy ! Yelrak. _

-Si mes pères te demandent, tu es en dépression.

Blaine n'avait pas entendus Rachel arrivée, il était d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle ait fait aussi vite. Ses paroles aussi le surprirent, mais seulement légèrement. Il la connaissait, et connaissait ses entrées exubérantes et ses conversations alambiquées, sans queue ni tête.

-D'accord. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai dut leur monter un bobard comme quoi tu n'allais pas bien du tout et que je devais absolument venir te réconforter, il ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir sans ça.

Rachel disait encore «bobards ». Elle portait aussi des jupes à carreaux et des chaussettes montantes, et Blaine se dit que c'était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle le monde gravitait autour d'elle ainsi. Parce qu'elle était mignonne.

Blaine savait comme la plus part des gens la trouver bizarre, avec ses fringues d'une autre époque et sa situation familiale surprenante. Ca le rendait un peu triste.

Lui, il savait, et il savait mieux que quiconque, comment elle était. Et c'était juste une fille qui voulait qu'on l'aime, de cet amour véritable au sujet duquel on écrit des chansons et des poèmes, de cet amour inconditionnel et d'une pureté saisissante.

-Alors, où est-il ?

Blaine se décolla du mur contre lequel il était adossé et désigna du menton, le tag en face de lui.

-Oh ! C'est un dessin.

Elle fut un peu déçue. Rachel préférait les poèmes.

Elle se reprit vite et échangea un regard avec son ami.

-Mais c'est un sacré beau dessin.

-Oui.

Blaine releva ses yeux vers l'oiseau du mur. C'était vrai que c'était un sacré beau dessin, comme tous les autres. Il y avait cependant dans celui-ci quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose comme de l'espoir. L'espoir que quelque chose de mort se redresse et prenne son envol à nouveau.

Un espoir si doux, si pure, qu'il contamina Blaine, et s'insinua dans son sang, suivit le chemin de ses veines et implosa dans son cœur.

-J'aimerai le rencontrer….

Il avait parlé si bas que Rachel faillit ne pas l'entendre. Emue par l'élan d'émotion de son ami, elle glissa son bras sous le sien et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je sais, répondit-elle.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je _veux_ le rencontrer. Je _veux_ savoir qui c'est.

Peut-être était-ce la lueur de détermination dans les yeux vert tendre de Blaine qui la convainc que ce n'était pas une blague, ou peut-être était-ce le sourire extatique qui étirait soudain ses lèvres, peut-être était-ce encore tout autre chose, mais toujours est-il qu'elle répondit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Blaine sentit son sourire redoubler d'ardeur. Rachel en était. Pas une seconde il n'en avait douté, mais le savoir pour de vrai lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un fantasme insensé.

Il avait passé des nuits à y penser, à y rêver. Il imaginait la nuit tombant lentement sur Lima. Il imaginait le bruissement des feuilles agitées par un léger vent. Il imaginait le garçon, et lui. Il imaginait comme soudain ça irait bien, comme soudain ça irait mieux.

Ils allaient le trouver. Ou plutôt les trouver, il aurait son Artiste et elle, son Poète. Et ce sera bien.

-On va les chercher.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon…4 chapitres de publier relativement régulièrement, et ça y est, j'ai déjà tout gâché ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours !_

_Enjoy !Yelrak._

Ils entrèrent dans le seul bar encore ouvert à cette heure. Puck fit un signe de tête à une personne que Kurt ne reconnut pas. Il trouvait ça plutôt drôle que quelque soit l'endroit ou l'heure, Puck connaissent quelqu'un.

Ils s'assirent à une des nombreuses tables vides et commandèrent. C'était leur routine, ce genre de routine réconfortante dont on pensait ne plus pouvoir se passer, Puck commandait la bière de Kurt, et Kurt le verre d'eau de Puck. Certains trouvaient ça déplacé, mais ils savaient très bien que s'ils s'avisaient de dire quelque chose, Puck leurs casserait probablement la gueule avant qu'ils aient finis leurs phrases.

La plupart des gens avaient renoncé à comprendre le lien étrange qui les liait. Cela valait sans doute mieux pour eux.

Puck sortit un stylo de la poche de sa veste et commença à griffonner sur une serviette. Kurt ne demanda pas ce que c'était, il savait que s'il avait envie de lui faire lire, il le ferait. Il le regarda simplement, un peu fasciné par la façon dont Puck se penchait sur la feuille, et dont ses lèvres remuaient, comme si ses pensées allaient trop vite pour sa main.

Il regarda ensuite les alentours, ne s'attardant que très peu sur les tables sales et vacillantes, sur les traces de chaussures sur le carrelage ternes et sur l'air las des serveuses, qui rêvaient sans doute d'une vie où elle n'aurait pas besoin de travailler de nuit pour pouvoir payer leur loyer. Il préférait s'intéresser aux gens, et s'amuser à leur inventer une vie probablement plus intéressante que celles qu'ils avaient.

Il fit la moue, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de très intéressant ce soir. Il se concentra finalement sur une jeune fille assise seule avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles et un cahier ouvert sous les yeux. Elle était blonde, avec de grands yeux marron. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle se mordait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle devait sans doute être là à réviser depuis un moment. _Jolie_, se dit Kurt.

C'aurait peut-être été son genre de filles, s'il n'aimait pas les garçons.

Elle fit un sourire reconnaissant à une serveuse lui apportant ce qui pouvait être son quatrième café. _Joli sourire_.

C'aurait sûrement été son genre de filles, s'il n'aimait pas les garçons.

-Alors Kurt, je croyais que tu préférais la queue ?

Puck avait relevé les yeux de sa serviette et regardait maintenant son ami avec un sourire moqueur. Pourtant, ce n'en était pas de la moquerie, ni de la méchanceté. C'était juste le genre de blagues un peu lourdes qu'il aimait faire.

Kurt répondit simplement par un sourire. En fait, il aurait peut-être rétorqué quelque chose s'il n'avait entendu la sonnette indiquant l'arrivée de nouveaux clients, et s'il n'avait pas tourné la tête, et s'il avait vu n'importe qui d'autre.

Le duo dans l'encadrement de la porte était peut-être encore plus décalé que celui qu'il formait avec Puck, même lui s'en rendait compte. La fille était assez petite, mais ce qui l'interpela, se fut surtout qu'elle était lumineuse. Tout chez elle, sa peau, ses yeux, son grand sourire, tout, brillait d'une force impressionnante. A tel point qu'il lui sembla que l'endroit avait soudain l'air moins lugubre.

Le garçon qu'elle tenait par le bras, au contraire, avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Ses cheveux bouclait légèrement sur le dessus de sa tête, et… En fait, non. L'épaisseur et le volume de sa tignasse devait au moins lui rajouter quelques centimètres, ce qui n'était pas du luxe pour lui non plus. Sa peau satinée contrastait avec la blancheur de sa chemise, parfaitement repassée. Et ses yeux avaient une couleur très spéciale. Un vert légèrement moucheté de marron que Kurt n'avait jamais vu avant.

Et il se dit que finalement, il avait bien fait de ne pas répondre à Puck.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonnnnjouuuur !_

_Dois-je encore m'excuser de mon retarrd ? Sans doute. Alors, voilà, je suis désolé de ma tendance naturelle à la procrastination !_

_J'espère malgré mon intolérable et irrécupérable rythme de publication que ça vous plaira !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et bien que je sois tentée de dire « ou un cookie », mon ventre est trop pleins de crêpes pour ce genre d'humour gastronomique._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, _

_Enjoy !Yelrak._

-C'était une mauvaise idée.

Rachel roula des yeux, et ignora l'anxiété de son ami pour continuer à inspecter l'ensemble des clients du bar. Blaine ne tenait pas en place. Du haut de son tabouret, il balançait son pied d'avant en arrière, heurtant à chaque aller-retour le pied de la table. Puis, il joignit les mains et se tordit les doigts, sans jamais cesser de se mordre les lèvres.

Il trouvait cet endroit glauque, et trop petit pour ses pensées qui rebondissaient contre les parois de son crâne, et il se sentait mal rien que d'inspirer l'odeur légèrement croupis qui régnait dans le médiocre bar, et plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'il avait eu une idée stupide.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de gigoter et m'aider ?

-T'aider à quoi ?

Mais il savait que Rachel ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fixait quelque chose dans le fond de la salle. Il suivit son regard et s'aperçût que ce n'était pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un.

Et c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, de réputation surtout, mais aussi pour avoir discuté avec lui quelques fois. C'était quelqu'un qui se vantait de ses conquêtes et qui n'avait jamais eu plus de 10 de moyenne. C'était quelqu'un que Blaine n'aimait pas.

-Noah Puckerman ? Sérieusement ?

-Ne me juge pas.

C'était à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Il la regarda faire un petit signe de la main à celui que tout le monde appelait Puck, sans rien dire.

-Et d'ailleurs, il peut nous aider à trouver ce que tu cherches.

Il y avait encore quelques minutes, elle aurait dit «ce que nous cherchons». Mais voilà, Rachel avait trouvé une nouvelle cible, une cible plus intéressante, qui la stimulait plus. Blaine se dit qu'il aurait dut s'en douter, et s'en voulut la seconde qui suivit.

Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser quoique ce soit de mal à propos de Rachel. Elle avait toujours été là quand il n'allait pas bien, quand les choses partaient toutes en vrille en même temps. Elle avait toujours été là.

-Comment ?

-Il se vante toujours de les connaitre. Il sait sans doute où on peut les trouver.

Blaine haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il savait très bien qu'il avait déjà perdu. Rachel était une de ces personnes que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

-Tu sais que la moitié des personnes de ton lycée doivent se vanter de les connaitre ?

-Et si c'était vrai ? S'il te plait Blaine, tu ne vas rater une potentielle occasion de rencontrer ton Artiste ?

En voyant Blaine secouer la tête, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et fit la moue.

-Je t'en prie. S'il te plait. S'il te plait. S'il te plait….

-C'est bon. Fais ton truc.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit, illuminant la pièce, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, Blaine avait cette impression étrange qu'il irait pour elle au bout du monde. Il la sentit presser ses mains, deux fois longuement, puis deux autres fois plus rapidement. C'était leurs codes lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Un code qui voulait dire à la fois «Je t'aime.», «Je suis là pour toi», et tant d'autre choses encore. Ce soir, il l'interpréta comme un simple «Merci», et ça lui suffit.

Rachel se détourna et lança une œillade au nouvel objet de son attention, sous le regard surpris de Blaine. Il s'étonnait de la façon qu'avait certaine personne, de n'avoir qu'à exister pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Pour lui, tout était toujours compliqué, et incompréhensible.

Compliqué et incompréhensible. Ce furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'il ressentit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le garçon assis près de Puck.

Il le connaissait, lui aussi, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que lui ignorait tout de son existence. Mais voilà, tout le monde connaissait Kurt Hummel, et, plus ou moins dans le détail, son histoire.

Kurt avait ce genre de regard, marqué par le temps et les douleurs, marqué par tout ce qui n'aurait pas du mal se passait, marqué par la mort prématurée d'une mère aimante et les persécutions incessantes des crétins de son âge. Il était ce garçon, que tous connaissait pour avoir pousser dans les couloirs ou provoquer à demi-mots, que tous avait ignorer en l'entendant pleurer, seul dans les toilettes des garçons, que tous se targuait de connaitre sans jamais avoir essayer de voir autre choses que ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il était ce garçon, que Blaine aurait pu être si ses parents ne lui avait pas payer la Dalton Academy, son école de garçon en chemise blanche et blazer qui appliquait une tolérance zéro pour les cas d'homophobie.

Car Kurt était gay, au même titre que Blaine.

Il rougit à cette pensée, et au regard méfiant que lui avait lancé l'intéressé. Puis il laissa une seconde passer, et releva les yeux vers lui.

Il s'intéressa au visage dans son ensemble, qui avait vu tant de douleur, tant de tristesse, au point d'abandonner le lycée, et tout le reste, de se condamner à un avenir terne et incertain, simplement pour pouvoir revendiquer le droit d'être lui-même.

Il regarda ensuite les mains, blanches, et d'un aspect incroyablement doux, sous les quelques tâches de peinture. Il laissa à nouveau ses pensées dériver, en se demandant ce que cela ferait de pouvoir tenir ses mains, sans raison apparente, juste pour répondre à une attirance purement physique.

Puck se leva. Blaine mit un peu de temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Et en voyant les deux garçons prendre deux tabourets pour s'installer à leur table, le plus grand affublé d'une mine confiante, l'autre simplement résigné, Blaine se dit que la nuit allait définitivement être très, très longue.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir le cas échéant._

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dans cette intro, alors voilà merci pour toutes vos reviews et favoris et follows, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! _

_Enjoy ! Yelrak._

-Alors, Miss Berry, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure avancée ?

La Miss Berry en question gloussa avant de répondre.

-Nous sommes en mission.

Kurt se demanda se qui devait l'affliger en premier, la réponse en elle-même, ou le fait qu'elle soit dite en gloussant. _Sérieusement, en gloussant…_

Il détourna les yeux dans la seconde. Il savait qu'il y avait des choses, des choses simples et apparemment innocentes, qui le faisait se débattre entre le soulagement d'avoir quitter le lycée et la honte de ne pas réussir à être comme les autres. Des choses comme une fille un peu trop sûre d'elle en train de glousser.

-Et on peut savoir ce dont il s'agit ?

Ou comme la drague lourde et dénuée de subtilité de son meilleur ami.

En revanche, et ça il commençait tout juste à le comprendre, il y avait d'autres choses, qui semblaient ne pas avoir la moindre importance, ni la moindre raison d'être, et qui pourtant était bien plus digne de retenir son attention.

Comme Blaine Anderson. Blaine était intéressant, parce qu'il lui disait quelque chose, sans qu'il parvienne à remettre le doigt dessus, et qu'il avait l'air de ne pas être à sa place dans son propre corps, et qu'il semblait avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire, quelque chose de plus passionnant, très loin d'ici.

-Blaine cherche l'amour.

Le concerné qui n'était déjà pas à l'aise, eut l'air sur le point de s'évanouir, ou de se mettre à hurler. A la place, il tenta d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia de son amie sous la table.

Kurt le savait, parce que s'était lui qui avait reçut le coup.

-Essaie un peu plus à droite, suggéra-t-il.

C'était une des premières choses qu'il disait devant eux. Puck lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait rien à faire. «Allez mec, Tu m'as fait sortir, laisse-moi m'amuser un peu.». Il avait aussi ajouté un commentaire sur Blaine, auquel Kurt ne s'était pas donné la peine de répondre. Il s'était simplement levé pour suivre son ami, en espérant qu'il finisse ça très vite, peu importait l'issue.

Toujours plus rouge, Blaine retenta le coup. A deux reprises, sous les regards amusés de Puck et Rachel, et celui, indéchiffrable de Kurt.

-L'amour. Quel genre ? demanda Puck, reprenant le cours de la conversation.

-Pas n'importe lequel.

Elle se pencha un peu en avant sur la table, comme si elle s'apprêtait à révéler un grand secret, sous le regard toujours plus horrifié du jeune garçon.

Kurt se pencha à son tour, malgré lui. Cette conversation prenait elle aussi un tour intéressant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas palpitant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui risquait de chambouler son existence. Mais peut-être y avait-il une chance qu'elle l'anime au moins un peu, le temps d'une nuit.

-Blaine cherche l'Artiste.

Kurt avala de travers. Il eut très chaud, puis très froid.

-L'Artiste ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai une ou deux petites idées d'où on pourrait le trouver ! lança Puck en riant.

Kurt donna à son tour un coup de pied à Puck, mais n'eut aucun problème à attendre sa cible. Son ami eut une légère grimace mais ne lui lança pas même un regard.

-Vraiment ? Rachel semblait extatique. Et le Poète aussi ?

-Tu sais, ils ne sont jamais très loin l'un de l'autre. On pourra vous montrer des endroits où ils trainent.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus que la remarque débile de son ami pour qu'il se lève d'un bond.

-Puck, je vais aux toilettes, et j'ai bien l'impression que toi aussi.

Il continua à se marrer, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise de Kurt, et sa colère. Car s'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Une colère noire, sournoise montant en lui et enflammant ses veines.

-Les mecs ne vont pas aux toilettes ensembles. C'est malsain.

Il perdit son calme, et attrapa son t-shirt, le tirant vers lui. Il siffla même entre ses dents :

-C'est ce que je vais te faire qui sera malsain, si tu ne me suis pas tout de suite, pigé ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il cessa de résister.

-Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les toilettes, Kurt tenant toujours le vêtement de Puck, Il le poussa pratiquement dans la petite pièce sale, et le lâcha brusquement.

Puck souriait toujours, bien que moins sûr de lui. Il regarda son ami donner un coup, de pied ou de coude, dans chaque porte de cabinets pour s'assurer qu'ils soient seuls.

Quand il se retourna, il comprit qu'il était furieux, et surpris, et stressé, et sans doute d'autres choses encore qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser.

-A quoi tu joues, Puckerman ?

Il grimaça. Kurt ne l'appelait jamais par son nom complet. Du moins il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Et la dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé à presser un sac de petit pois surgelé sur son arcade sourcilière.

-'M'appelle pas comme ça. On dirait ma mère.

-Et toi, arrête tes conneries.

Kurt croisa les bras. Plus pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains qu'autre chose.

La colère dégoulinait loin de lui comme ses larmes avaient parfois roulé sur ses joues.

Il n'arrivait pas être en colère, ce sentiment primaire, violent, était éclipsé, loin, loin derrière quelque chose de plus viscérale encore. La peur.

Dès le moment où le nom que les gens lui donnaient en parlant de ses peintures avait résonné à ses oreilles, il s'était vu, en combinaison orange, les menottes aux poignets, et dans un coin, le regard vide de son père.

Puck n'avait pas peur, jamais, et Kurt ne le savait que trop bien. Il provoquait les ennuis, provoquait les emmerdes, pour le simple plaisir de tromper son ennui, pour reprendre un peu le contrôle sur tout ce qui craignait dans sa vie.

Kurt ne pouvait pas se permettre de tromper l'ennui, de retrouver le contrôle. Il était déjà trop occuper à tenter de garder la tête hors de l'océan houleux de sa vie, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une blague au maitre nageur.

Et il avait son père. Son père et ses yeux mornes, et l'odeur de transpiration de sa chambre qu'il ne quittait presque plus, et cette dépendance qu'il avait développé ces quelques années. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour remuer les oreillers du canapé à la recherche des derniers dollars qui les sauverait de l'expulsion, il lui fallait quelqu'un pour lui faire avaler les antidépresseurs qui l'empêchait de sombrer pour de bon, il lui fallait quelqu'un pour lui tendre la main, dans sa nuit profonde, et le ramener à un semblant d'aube.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Kurt. Et il se l'était promis, ce le serait toujours.

Alors, non, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis, pas d'emmerdes. Il ne voulait pas de ce frisson d'adrénaline qui semblait tant fasciner Puck, il ne voulait pas de tsunamis, pas de montagne russes. Il voulait juste tenir sur ses pieds, tant que c'était encore possible.

Il peignait pour ça. Pour refermer les portes, pour empêcher la peur de tourner. Il peignait pour sentir son imaginaire devenir soudain tangible et sa main serrer sur la bombe de peinture. Il peignait pour ne jamais oublier de respirer.

-En quoi ce sont des conneries ? Je n'allais pas leur dire qui nous étions. Enfin qui ils sont. Tu as compris.

Kurt ne répondit rien. Il secoua la tête en silence.

-Tu sais, ça n'engage à rien. On peut simplement leur faire faire un petit tour, leur montrer des tags, et…

-Je croyais que ça devait rester entre nous, et Lima.

Puck baissa légèrement les yeux. Kurt venait de marquer un point, et il le savait. Il avait sous-entendus que Puck lui avait mentit. C'était quelque chose qui avait le don de le faire flancher.

-Tu avais dis qu'on le garderait pour nous. Que moins de gens savaient, moins on avait de chances de se faire choper.

-J'avais pas plutôt dit que ce serait une bonne manière de se faire des meufs ?

-Non.

En fait, c'était sans aucun doute le genre de choses que Puck avait dit.

Ils s'affrontèrent encore du regard un instant, puis Kurt se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'adosser contre un des murs.

-T'as aucune raison de flipper, mec.

Kurt se dit que c'était le problème quand on connaissait quelqu'un depuis aussi longtemps. Les mensonges, les masques, les sourires n'avaient plus de sens, plus de raison d'être. Puck le connaissait par cœur, de son sentiment d'insécurité, de ne pas être comme les autres, de ne pas comprendre les choses comme les autres, à ce bien-être irrationnelle que lui procurait le dessin.

-Tu sais que c'est risqué, hein ?demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Ca ne l'est pas. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils découvrent la vérité.

Kurt se sentait fatigué. Il était fatigué de lutter contre la volonté et la détermination de Puck. Il était fatigué de se battre contre ces vagues trop violentes pour ses bras éreintés.

-Et quand bien même. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils iraient nous dénoncer ?

Puis son ton se fit plus provocateur.

-Allez quoi ! Tu ne l'as trouve pas mignonne, la Rachel ?

Kurt se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas desserres les dents, tendus par la rage de se faire toujours avoir, et par le peur, qui bien que calmée par les arguments de son ami, continuait de tournoyer en lui.

-Nan. Elle est superficielle. Et putain d'arrogante.

Puck ricana et le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux, dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant plus loin Blaine et Rachel discuter avec animation.

En fait c'était Rachel qui était animée, Blaine semblait plus las qu'autre chose. Kurt sentit un élan de solidarité à l'encontre du garçon. Ils se laissaient tout deux mener à la baguette, parce qu'il le voulait bien, certes, mais quand même.

Puck intercepta son regard, et ajouta, d'un ton dégoulinant d'ironie et de moquerie :

-Si tu le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour lui. Il cherche l'Amour.

Kurt lui décocha une bourrade dans l'épaule. Avant de partir se rasseoir, il demanda :

-De quoi ils parlent à ton avis ?

Puck lui adressa un de ces sourires en coin dont il avait le secret, et ses yeux se mirent à briller, avec encore plus d'ardeur.

-Au hasard, je dirais de nous.


	8. Chapter 8

_Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais vraiment dut préciser avant, mais voilà, mieux vaut tard que jamais._

_Cette histoire n'est pas du tout originale. Elle est largement inspirée du superbe livre de Cath Crowley, _Graffity Moon_. Si vous aimez cette fanfic, je vous conseille grandement d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, surtout si vous ne voulez pas attendre que je pense à poster mes chapitres pour connaitre la fin haha. Malgré tout, je précise quand même que les mots sont les miens et que cette histoire compte beaucoup pour moi. _

_C'était vraiment un oubli de ma part, n'y voyez pas quelques plans machiavélique pour me faire des vues sur le dos d'une vrai livre !_

_Enfin, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos pensées dans les reviews !_

_Enjoy !Yelrak._

_Ps : une grande pensée pleine de sympathie à tout ce qui comme moi passe le bac (de français ou non) dans quelques jours maintenant. Prions, mes enfants, prions !_

-Mon Dieu, c'est l'homme parfait.

Blaine détourna les yeux, braqués depuis quelques instants sur le dos de Kurt, trainant précipitamment son ami vers les toilettes. Rachel le regardait, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il ne soupira pas, bien que ce ne fût pas l'envie qui manquait.

Il se concentra sur les traces de peintures laissées sur ses doigts. Le bleu ressortait étrangement sur sa peau légèrement hâlées, pourtant, il eut une nouvelle fois l'impression d'avoir un petit morceau de ciel, rien qu'à lui. Une petite oasis de calme qui n'attendait que lui pour former quelque chose de réelle.

Oui, il devait absolument le rencontrer. Coûte que coûte.

-Puckerman ? Revois ta définition de l'homme parfait.

Rachel rit légèrement, et Blaine comprit ce qui avait poussé Puck à venir à leur table. Elle était envoutante, d'une manière attachante et attendrissante à la fois. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle trouvait au jeune homme. Il frissonna en repensant aux larges mains couturées de Puck, à son sourire carnassier. Tout chez lui, de son physique à sa façon d'être, semblait synonyme de danger.

Peut-être Rachel avait-elle simplement décidée de l'ignorer, juste le temps d'une nuit.

-Pas Puck. Bien qu'il me paraisse… divertissant.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son amie lui lança un regard légèrement noir, avant de poursuivre :

-Je te parle de Kurt. C'est l'homme parfait pour toi.

Ce qui lui coupa instantanément toute envie de rire.

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais bien. Il n'a dit que deux mots, et ça crève les yeux qu'il est drôle, et intelligent.

La jeune femme se pencha légèrement en avant, avant d'ajouter :

-Et qu'il est gay.

Il rit à nouveau. Cette conversation lui paraissait absurde. Être ici, à cet instant, lui paraissait absurde.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gay et que moi aussi, que l'on va se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme elle le faisait chaque fois que Blaine ne comprenait pas quelque chose assez vite à son gout. Sauf qu'elle se trompait. Blaine avait tout à fait compris où elle voulait en venir.

-Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gay Blaine. C'est parce que, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il est intelligent, et drôle, et que, bon sang, tu as vu un peu ses yeux ?

Oui, il les avait vus. Même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu les louper.

Mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas penser à Kurt ainsi. Kurt, qui avait vécu tant de choses de plus que lui. Kurt qui était plus profond, et plus intelligent que Blaine ne le serait jamais.

Et de toute manière, quelque part, dans cette ville, il y avait un garçon avec des bombes de peinture dans son sac et de longs cheveux ébouriffés, qui se promenait, et qui l'attendait. Alors à quoi bon y penser ?

Non, vraiment, c'était ridicule.

-Allez Blaine, décoinces-toi un peu !lança Rachel, voyant son ami s'enfoncer peu à peu dans ses pensées.

Sauf que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à l'agaçait d'être considéré comme coincé, même par sa meilleure amie. Il répliqua donc, un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Je suis là avec toi, non ? A…(il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre) presque deux heures du matin. Et je te laisse dragué un mec stupide qui n'est pas, et ne sera jamais bien pour toi, j'ai tort ?

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Elle regarda Blaine, visiblement aussi surprise que lui.

Jamais il n'élevait la voix. Jamais ils ne se disputaient. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas de conflit, ou de choses à se reprocher, non. C'était surtout qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de se disputer. Ils savaient qu'ils se rabibocheraient en un rien de temps. En général du moins…

Le coup d'éclat du garçon eut au moins le don de réduire Rachel au silence.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant un instant. Et pour une fois, se fût Blaine qui brisa la glace :

-Je suis désolé. Je crois que je suis nerveux, c'est tout. Tu sais, l'idée de rencontrer l'Artiste, tout ça…

Elle sourit à nouveau, et ses yeux se remirent à briller.

-Ca va être géniale. Crois-moi, je le sens. Cette nuit va être exceptionnelle…

Ainsi commença un de ces nombreux et interminables monologues. Blaine écoutait, vraiment. Il hochait même de temps à autre la tête, ou ponctuait à intervalle régulier le discours de son amie de «Hum» et de «Ah».

Mais malgré ça, il était loin. Quelque part dans Lima, main dans la main avec son taggeur, deux silhouettes floues et incertaines, reliées par cette simple étreinte…

Il soupira, rêveur, et jeta un œil à sa propre main, posée à plat sur la table. Ce qu'il regardait surtout, c'était les espaces vides entre ses doigts. Ce sera bien, Rachel a raison.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons revinrent. Puck souriait toujours, et Kurt, bien que visiblement plus calme, gardait les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés.

A la plus grande joie de la jeune femme, Puck se glissa près d'elle et passa son bras sur ses épaules, avant d'ajouter :

-Alors, on va les chercher ces taggeurs ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! Dois-je prendre la peine de m'excuser pour monretard? Vraiment? Bon, ben je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être fichue de respecter un emploi du temps dès lors que je suis oficiellement et vacances (et le reste du temps non plus, pour être plus qu'honnête...)_

_Merci à tout ceux qui continue à suivre cette histoire, que vosu preniez ou non la peine de m'écrire. _

_J'ai décidé de rallonger un peu ce chapitre, en y insérant deux points de vue -celui de Kurt et celui de Blaine, bien évidmeent- au lieu d'un seul. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! _

_Enjoy! Yelrak._

Lima était une ville détestable. Kurt se sentait parfois capable de donner la moitié de sa vie pour pouvoir la quitter, elle et ses habitants emplis de préjugés et d'hypocrisie.

Ensuite, la nuit tombait, les gens se couchaient, le silence s'installait, et il réalisait, chaque nuit avec plus d'intensité qu'il serait probablement incapable de partir. La nuit de Lima faisait partie de lui, et il en serait sans doute toujours ainsi.

C'était dans cette seule réalité que résidait la beauté de cette ville. Dans la réalité de la nuit.

C'était à tout cela qu'il réfléchissait, tandis qu'il marchait en silence derrière Puck et Rachel. A toutes ces choses qui étrangement le soulageait, le détendait. Et il en avait particulièrement besoin ce soir, c'était certain.

-Il y a un hangar pas très loin de Mckingley, ils sont souvent dans ce coin-là.

La voix de son ami résonnait dans le silence nocturne. Dès que le ciel se faisait noir, Kurt se trouvait à parler plus doucement, comme pour ne pas troubler la paix des lieux. Il grinçait souvent des dents, en voyant que ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Puck.

-Un hangar ?s'inquiéta Blaine. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là, tout aussi silencieux que lui, l'air de ne pas être à sa place, avec sa chemise blanche exagérément bien boutonné et son pantalon repassé.

Non, ce n'était pas dangereux. Puck et lui était les seuls à aller dans ce hangar, hormis quelques camés et deux trois autres taggeurs, qui étaient d'ailleurs passablement inoffensif. Mais cette vérité, et surtout la réaction qu'elle pourait provoquer chez Blaine manquait terriblement d'intérêt.

-Tout dépend de sur qui on tombe. Mais les meurtriers y sont plus souvent en semaine, on aura peut-être une chance d'en sortir.

Blaine pâlit légèrement, mais se ressaisit vite.

-Oh… Espérons-le, oui.

Kurt se demanda s'il l'avait cru, et si oui, s'il était juste naïf ou simplement stupide. Son ton n'était-il pas assez ironique pour qu'il comprenne ?

Il secoua la tête, en se disant que Puck avait vraiment trouvé le gros lot, entre sa brune, son égo surdimensionné et ses tirades qui s'avéraient aussi agaçantes qu'inintéressantes, et son pote frisé, et son manque apparent de matière grise.

-Alors…Tu le connais toi, l'Artiste ?

Il releva les yeux, jusque là braqués sur le sol pour rencontrer ceux de Blaine, qui avait dût faire un très court sprint pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Un peu.

Le ton de Blaine ne lui avait pas plu. Son regard, mêlant suspicion et curiosité non plus.

-Tu sais dans quel lycée il va ?

C'était donc un interrogatoire en règle. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne manquait plus que ça pour que la soirée soit réellement gâchée.

-Qui te dit qu'il va au lycée ?

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire trop tard. Il voulait simplement rabattre le clapet du garçon, et se retrouvait à lui laisser de réels indices sur son identité.

-Oh ! Alors, s'il ne va pas au lycée, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il travaille ?

Décidément, ce garçon savait exactement comment faire pour insupporter ses interlocuteurs.

-Tu as l'air convaincu que ça ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes tressaillirent au même instant, gardant le pied suspendu dans l'air, et le souffle coupé par la surprise.

Mais encore une fois, Blaine se ressaisit vite. Son pied gauche retrouva alors le sol bitumé, et il recommença à marcher.

-Je pense que pour dessiner comme il dessine, on ne peut qu'être quelqu'un de bien.

Au son de ces mots, Kurt jeta un coup d'œil au jeune garçon. Et si un jour, on lui demande qu'elle a été la première fois qu'il regarda Blaine Anderson, ce sera cette fois-là dont il se souviendra.

Il adorait ce qu'il regardait. Et il se remit à marcher.

* * *

Le cri –était-ce un couinement ? Un rire ?- d'excitation qu'émit Rachel fit presque sursauter Blaine. Il hâta le pas pour la retrouver dans le hangar où il l'avait perdu de vue, laissant Kurt derrière lui.

Les deux secondes qu'il passa à sa recherche furent sans doute les pires de sa vie, où se succédèrent bons nombres de scénarios catastrophes, où son amie tenait le rôle de la victime, et Noah Puckerman, celui du grand malade au long couteau.

Enfin, il aperçut la silhouette de la jeune femme, devant un mur, au coté de Puck, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et la rejoignit rapidement.

-Regarde Blaine !

Le garçon passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle et l'attira un peu plus loin, assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse plus sentir l'odeur de bière et de cigarette que se trainait Puck, alors que son amie continuait à désigner les murs en ruine du hangar, la voix partant un peu plus dans les aigus à chaque nouveau tag.

-Mon dieu, c'est magnifique, tu les avais vus, ces dessins ?

Non, Blaine ne les avait jamais vus. Parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à trainé dans un endroit aussi possiblement mal famés. Encore une fois, il tira Rachel vers lui. Il se sentait prêt à tout pour la tenir loin de Puck.

-Hé, Rach' !interpela ce dernier.

La jeune fille se dégagea dans la seconde de son ami, laissant le garçon s'insurger du surnom dont Puckerman l'avait affublé. (_Rach ! Rach ! Ca n'est même pas joli !_).

Il l'entendit s'extasier une nouvelle fois et s'apprêta à la suivre pour voir ce qui était si merveilleux, quand derrière lui une voix survint :

-Elle ne risque rien avec lui.

C'était Kurt, à nouveau apparut en silence dans son dos, comme une ombre. Blaine lui lança un regard. Kurt fit glisser ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

-_Don't go gentle into that good night_. C'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur le mur qu'il lui montre. C'est un poème. De Dylan Thomas.

Une fois de plus, Blaine garda le silence. Il se contrefichait de ce que le Poète pouvait écrire. Il se contrefichait de Dylan Thomas, et de ce que son stupide poème pouvait bien vouloir dire.

-Il parait que le Poète est plus fier d'avoir recopié ce poème que d'avoir créé tout les autres…

-Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle ne risque rien ? Ton pote est de tout Lima le plus susceptible de finir en taule.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Kurt.

-Si toi tu es convaincu que l'Artiste est quelqu'un de bien, moi je te garantis que s'il y a quelqu'un de bien dans le coin, c'est Puck. Il touchera pas à ta copine.

Blaine ne dit rien, à la fois surpris et interloqué d'entendre ses propres arguments retourné contre lui. Il observa Kurt du coin de l'œil, et la façon dont il penchait légèrement la tête sur le coté, et la façon dont il restait immobile et silencieux, le visage semblant cacher tant de secret que Blaine aurait adoré connaitre.

Il secoua la tête.

-Soit. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Kurt haussa les épaules, avant de passer devant lui.

-La confiance est un terme élastique, il murmura, comme pour lui-même.

Blaine ne sut que dire. Alors il suivit le garçon, s'enfonçant derrière lui dans la nuit.

_(veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes de frappes éventuels. Mon crétin de chatons prend un malin plaisir à marcher sur mon clavier alors que je corrige ce chapitre...Encore heureux qu'il soit mignon!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello le monde : J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Passez une bonne journée et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !_

_Enjoy ! Yelrak._

Kurt regarda ce garçon, décidément de plus en plus intéressant à mesure que le temps passait, s'arrêter en plein mouvement. Il avait les yeux rivé sur un dessin.

Kurt sourit.

-Tu en penses quoi ?

Pas qu'il se souciait de ce que ce gars un peu coincé pouvait dire sur ces dessins. Il se le demandait. Non, même pas... Il voulait passer le temps. Oui, c'était ça.

Kurt avait fait ce dessin le jour où il s'était fait viré du lycée. Il n'avait même pas attendu la nuit, il avait sorti sa bombe, et attendu qu'on vienne l'arrêter. _Emmenez-moi_, se rappelait-il avoir eu envie de hurler. _Emmenez-moi, et déchargez-moi de cette vie qui pèse trop lourd, déchargez-moi de celui que je suis, et de celui que je ne pourrais jamais être. Mettez-moi les menottes, plaquez-moi contre le mur, faites tout et plus encore. Faites-moi mal, mal, mal, ça n'aura rien à voir avec ce que je ressens déjà._

Justement, c'était ce que représentait le dessin. Des menottes, serrées sur des poignets blancs, striés de cicatrices, marqués de bleus, salis de sang.

Puck n'avait rien écrit en-dessous, ni au-dessus. C'était la première fois que Kurt le voyait à court de mots. Il lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule.

«Ça ira.», il avait dit.

En y repensant, Kurt voulut se demander si ça allait. Il ne trouva pas de réponses.

-J'aime bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié la présence de Blaine.

« J'aime bien » ? Sérieusement.

-Avis très fondé, maugréa-t-il avant de s'écarter pour continuer de suivre Puck.

-Avis très fondé, maugréa Kurt.

Dès que ces mots plein de dédain avaient franchi ses lèvres, Blaine sentit une colère noire bruler dans ses veines.

Il voulut savoir pour qui se prenait ce looser de seconde zone, sans amis, sans avenirs, sans rien que Blaine n'ait la possibilité d'avoir.

Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de bien aimé ce garçon. Il avait l'air de se sentir tellement plus, tellement mieux, tellement arrogant.

Mais d'un sens, peut-être l'était-il. Et si c'était le cas, Blaine crevait soudain d'envie de le savoir.

-Tu veux un avis fondé ?

Kurt se retourna, légèrement surpris, mais en rien déstabilisé.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-On dirait, oui.

Blaine se sentit baisser les yeux, effrayé, capturé, coincé dans cette conversation qui ne lui plaisait pas, bloqué dans ce corps qui ne lui convenait pas.

Il doutait grandement de sa capacité à parler, à discuter, à prendre des lettres pour leur donner l'aspect de mots, pour leur donner un sens. Il doutait grandement d'être né comme il l'aurait dut, là où il l'aurait dut, quand il l'aurait dut. Blaine sentit le monde tanguer, et trembler, et perdre le peu de signification qu'il pouvait parfois avoir.

C'était pour ça qu'il brulait le verre. Pour se fixer un point d'accroche dans ce monde qui tournait trop vite. Il regardait partir en fumée tout ce qui le coinçait, tout ce qu'il ne savait pas faire comme les autres.

Il n'osait plus regarder Kurt, et voulut passer à côté de lui pour retrouver Rachel, perdue quelque part dans les dédales du hangar.

Kurt posa sa main sur son bras, le retenant, avant de parler d'une voix étrangement douce :

-Je t'écoute.

Blaine, surpris, se détourna. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le dessin. Il ressentit un mélange de beaucoup d'émotion, un mélange chimique, furieux, bouillonnant, différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant.

-Ce que j'en pense… Je pense qu'il a peur. Il serre les poings, comme s'il était en colère, mais il n'en a même plus la force. C'est un appel à l'aide.

Blaine se perdit dans le labyrinthe de ses idées. Il aurait sans doute pu s'arrêter là, mais s'en sentait soudain incapable.

-On peut voir au travers des menottes, comme si elles étaient en verre. Ça me laisse penser qu'il peut s'enfuir, à tout moment, mais qu'il n'en a ni l'envie, ni le courage

Il termina, l'air sombre :

-Ce ne sont pas les menottes qui le retiennent. Il s'interdit de bouger, d'agir. Il s'interdit de vivre.

Blaine baissa la tête et passa à coté de Kurt, cette fois sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour ! Comme je suis en vacances, je vais essayer de publier un peu plus régulièrement, cela dit je ne promet rien, on sait bien comment ça finit…_

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours suivre cette histoire, Passez une bonne soirée (ou journée le cas échéant) !_

_Enjoy ! Yelrak_.

* * *

**Kurt.**

_Je t'offrirai l'univers_

_Et des chaussettes pour Noël._

_Les chaussettes, _

_Pour que tu n'aies pas froid, _

_L'univers, _

_Pour qu'au milieu des étoiles, _

_Et des galaxies, _

_Tu me trouves._

Avec nostalgie, Kurt repensa à la conversation que son ami et lui avait eu au sujet de ce poème.

« Tu te ramollies.

-Nan. Je rêve de ce que ça ferait de se ramollir. »

-Faut que je te parle.

Puck avait fait demi-tour pour le trouver, laissant Rachel à son ami soudainement fébrile.

Kurt décrocha ses yeux de mur pour regarder son ami. Son portable à la main, ses lèvres ne cessait de remonter dans un tic nerveux. Il croisa les bras.

-J'ai un plan pour ce soir.

-Je veux pas en entendre parler de tes plans pourris.

-Mec…

Kurt sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

-Y a aucun de risques, continua Puck. Tout est prévu. Azimio me passera une caisse. On va se garer devant le lycée, on charge le matos, et on se casse. Faut juste que tu me dises si tu en es.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne trouvait pas quoi dire. Ce plan craignait. Cette foutue nuit craignait. Cette putain de vie craignait.

-Il en est pas question. J'en suis pas.

-Allez, insista Puck. Y aura aucun souci. C'est une occas'.

Puck s'approcha, avec cet air trop malin pour un garçon de son genre que Kurt connaissait si bien.

-Ton loyer va pas se payer tout seul.

Kurt secoua la tête, se retenant de collé son poing dans le nez de son ami.

Il enrageait, parce que ce crétin n'avait pas tort. Ca craignait, et c'était illégal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer de plus ?

Il pensa à son père. Il pensa à son ancien lycée. Il pensa aux factures qui arrivaient toujours trop vite, toujours trop grosses.

-Je me d'emmerderai pour le loyer.

Le sourire de Puck retomba un instant.

-Et comment ?

C'était là son plus grand souci. Puck aimait trop le danger. Il fonçait, tête baissé, sans hésiter, sans réfléchir.

Cependant, jamais Kurt ne l'avait entendu parler aussi sérieusement de faire quelque d'aussi répréhensible qu'un vol d'ordinateur au lycée McKingley.

Le regard de Puck s'adoucit lorsqu'il baissait les yeux.

-S'il te plait. J'ai vraiment besoin de fric. Et quitte à me retrouver en taule, je préfèrerais que ce soit toi mon compagnon de cellule.

Kurt s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais Rachel arriva à cet instant précis, Blaine sur les talons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?

Son ton, enjoué et joueur n'arracha pas un sourire à Kurt. Il se contenta d'adresser un regard noir à Puck en sifflant entre ses dents :

-On reparlera de ça.

Et ils allaient en reparler. Kurt n'était pas prêt à laisser son meilleur ami courir se faire embarquer.

Il vit Puck secouer imperceptiblement la tête, sa manière à lui de se remettre les idées en place. Quand il redressa les yeux vers Rachel, son sempiternel sourire était revenu étiré ses lèvres.

Kurt lui enviait cette façon qu'il avait de passer d'un état à un autre. Lui ne savait pas comment faire.

Il n'avait jamais su se contenter de se dire que ça craignait et que c'était ainsi. Il avait peur, il était inquiet, il était en colère, il voulait changer.

Sa tristesse n'était rien d'autre que de la tristesse. Et sa rage n'était rien d'autre que de la rage. Il n'avait ni répis ni oxygène.

Il sentit l'étau autour de ses poumons se resserrer un peu plus encore en entendant son ami lancer :

-Une fête, ça vous dit ?

**Blaine.**

Blaine n'était pas du genre à aimer la fête. Du moins, s'était ce qu'il s'était toujours répéter pour ne pas se sentir triste de toutes celles auxquelles il n'était jamais invité.

Rachel tenait fermement son bras, comme si elle savait à quel point il avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Devant eux, Puck et Kurt marchait d'un pas coordonnés.

Blaine n'avait plus osé adresser la parole à Kurt. Il était resté tapi derrière sa meilleure amie, laissant son sourire éblouissant le plonger dans une ombre confortable. C'était une chose qu'il avait souvent faite. Il se planquait derrière son attitude enjouée, exubérante, lumineuse.

La plupart du temps, il était ravi de cette capacité qu'il semblait avoir de pouvoir disparaitre, se fondre dans le décor, pour laisser la scène à son amie qui n'aimait rien de plus que cela. « Le reste du temps, il dormait ».

La phrase de Boris Vian lui revint en tête, lui arrachant un sourire. Un sourire que Rachel ne sut que mal interpréter.

-Tu vois que c'est une bonne soirée.

Elle parlait à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence, pour éviter que les deux garçons devant eux ne puissent les entendre.

-Il fait trop noir pour voir quoique ce soit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et les lampadaires, c'est pour les chiens ?

Un rire lui échappa. Il resserra son étreinte sur le bras frêle.

Avec un air faussement innocent, elle demanda.

-Vous avez discuté ?

Une sensation de malaise lui serra l'estomac.

-Je prends ton silence pour un oui. De quoi ?

-De dessin.

C'était vrai. Et pourtant lorsque ces mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres, il ne put que se dire qu'en réalité, ils avaient discuté de complètement autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intense. Il secoua doucement la tète, quelques boucles venant effleurer son front.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des idées. Son Artiste l'attendait.

-Il te plait ?

-Qui ça ?

Blaine manqua de sursauter. Kurt avait ralentit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il marchait maintenant à leur hauteur, les mains glissée dans les poches de son jean, la démarche tranquille. Et malgré son ton désinvolte, Blaine aurait juré avoir vu briller dans ses yeux clairs une lueur d'intérêt. Il voulut s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Oh…murmura Rachel. Euh… L'Artiste. Bien sûr.

Il se sentit lever les yeux au ciel. Il aurait tant voulu être le genre de personne à réagir avec violence, pour avoir une excuse et faire taire son amie d'un petit coup derrière la tête.

Kurt braquait son regard sur lui.

-Tu trouves pas ça un peu nul, d'être obsédé comme ça par quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré ?

Piqué au vif, il put sentir ses joues rougir.

-Et toi, tu trouves pas ça un peu nul de te mêler comme ça des affaires des autres ?

Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Pardon. Je n'avais pas compris que l'Artiste était un sujet aussi sensible.

-C'est bien plus que ça ! Renchérit Rachel de son rire chantant.

Les joues de Blaine devait se voir dans la nuit tant elle rougeoyait. Il était soudain convaincu que même si l'univers s'y était lui aussi mis, la situation n'aurait pu être plus gênante.

C'est alors que dans le silence de Lima, une sonnette retentit. Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent sur un Puck s'éloignant d'une maison en courant. Il agrippa le bras de Rahcel et l'entraina dans un coin plus sombre, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, en lançant un commentaire sur quelques jeux stupides que Blaine ne connaissait pas.

Soudain abandonné sans Rachel au milieu de la route, il regarda la seule personne à proximité qui pourrait être susceptible de lui indiquer la bonne attitude à adopter, à savoir Kurt.

A sa grande surpris, le garçon ne suivit pas le chemin de Puck. Il poussa un léger soupir et s'approcha de la porte de la maison dont les lumières de l'entrée avaient été allumées. Elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, les bras croisée sur son peignoir pour le maintenir fermé.

Les bras ballants, Blaine le regarda dire quelque mots à l'inconnue et la porte se claquer devant son nez. Un léger sourire venu éclairer son visage, Kurt revint au centre de la route.

-C'est bon Puck.

L'intéresser sortit de sa cachette, Rachel dans son sillage. Il avait une mine presque boudeuse.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Et toi t'es crétin. Le coup de la sonnette fantôme, sérieusement ?

Puck haussa les épaules.

-C'est un classique. Tout le monde aime les classiques.

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Blaine toujours abasourdi, se décida à les suivre, quand il entendit Rachel demander :

-C'est chez qui, cette fête ?

-Quinn Fabray, une cheerleader.

Blaine avait entendu Rachel parler de ces filles populaires et hautaines un grand nombre de fois. Et rien de ce qu'elle avait pu dire n'aurait su lui donner envie d'aller faire la fête avec ce genre de personne.

Non, vraiment. Il ne pensait pas être du genre à aimer faire la fête. Même lorsqu'il était invité.


End file.
